devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Fortuna
( ) is an isolated island that appears in Devil May Cry 4. It is the homeland of the Order of the Sword, a militant religion that worships Sparda. Landmarks Castle Town of Fortuna The is found in the southern section of the island. The city sports distinctive architecture, and contains the "Port Caerula" ( Port), an opera house/cathedral, and a large business district. The city sits around the true Hellgate, whose black monolith has stood for hundreds of years. It was sealed by Sparda when he ruled the city, but was reopened by the Order using the Yamato, and eventually destroyed by Dante using the same sword. All of the native residents of the city, including children, are members of the Order of the Sword, which dictates every aspect of their lives. The townspeople wear cowls with the insignia of the Sword of Sparda on them, and live pious yet modern lives, peacefully worshiping Sparda. Lamina Peak Peak ( Peak), a snowy mountain range with an extensive network of mining and tunnels, is located in the north. At its base lay the "Ferrum Hills" ( }} Hills), surrounding a small mining village and the first of the false Hellgates, guarded by Berial. The settlement was completely destroyed after Nero's fight with the demon. Fortuna Castle Mitis Forest Headquarters of the Order of the Sword The main headquarters of the Order is an immense fortress on the eastern side of the island, built above the ocean itself. From Gran Album Bridge, which connects the Headquarters with the mainland, opens a beautiful view: a snow-white citadel rising to a tremendous height. The Headquarters themselves are split into two parts. They are connected by a bridge, which is held in the upper position by demonic trees, whose roots reside in Agnus's room. The second part seems to be more focused on administration and the Order's projects: there is the Meeting Room, the Ascension Chamber, and the Advent Chamber (which housed the dormant form of the Savior). Later, when The Savior is awakened, The HQ collapses because the god's power no longer sustains the building''Devil May Cry 4: "God's power no longer resides here. Headquarters has begun to collapse. You have less than 10 minutes to escape.". File ''Devil May Cry 5 ;Documents - Fortuna: Town of Mystery :The town of Fortuna is surrounded by high ramparts, and it has been cut off from the outside world for many years. Perhaps this is the reason for the anachronistic, almost medieval atmosphere within the city walls. :The town is governed by a religious organization known as the Order of the Sword. 99% of the population are devotees. :The Order deifies the Dark Knight Sparda, a being spoken of in various myths around the world, and worships him as their god. Legend tells of Sparda ruling Fortuna as a feudal lord some time in the country's history. :There was once a massive structure in Fortuna that the Order worshipped as a "gate" of sorts, but collapsed years ago as the result of an earthquake. The citizens work to clear away debris from the incident even today. :Some fancy that earthquake to be the act of demons, or divine punishment for the worship of a false god. But in the end, such talk is simply idle gossip. :Still, the truth is that the earthquake led to the demise of the Order's top echelon. The organization is now an autonomous group without a leader, and has shrunk significantly in size. Trivia *It is said in the Devil May Cry 5 – Visions of V – manga that Fortuna doesn't have any heliport, proving once again how isolated the city is. Background was the goddess of fortune and the personification of luck in Roman mythology. Known as Tyche in Greece. She was responsible for spinning the " " to determine the fates of mankind. The design of Fortuna also seems to draw inspiration from the real life Vatican City in Italy. In the seventh canto of the "Inferno" in the Divine Comedy, Virgil explains the divine role of Fortuna to Dante. References es:Fortuna ru:Фортуна Category:Devil May Cry 4 Category:Locations